1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kickover tool for use in installing apparatus, e.g. valves, in side pocket mandrels and for retrieving such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Side pocket mandrels are used extensively in producing oil wells in connection with operations such as gas lift operations. These type mandrels are adapted to accommodate not only gas lift valves, but also various types well flow control devices, such as check valves, plugs, pilot valves, orifice valves, chemical injection valves, dummy valves, waterflood regulating valves, and control valves for various functions. These mandrels are referred to as “side pocket” mandrels, because the flow control device is housed in a pocket section that is offset from the main bore diameter. By having the offset pocket section, tools traveling up and down the hole are less likely to accidentally strike the flow control device. A tool striking the flow control device could damage or otherwise render it inoperative. The damaged flow control device would then have to be replaced, which an expensive and time consuming process during which the well would not be producing.
Tools which are used to insert, remove or otherwise interact with the well flow control devices in the side pocket mandrels are referred to as “kickover” tools. The kickover tool generally has an articulated arm assembly that is pivotally attached to an elongated tray and an orienting and trigger mechanism that cooperates with a slot and shoulder in an orienting sleeve with respect to the side pocket mandrel to release the arm assembly to pivot outwardly so that a flow control device coupled thereto can be inserted into the side pocket. Once the flow control device is latched in place, the arm assembly is released therefrom to permit the kickover tool to be removed from the well. Kickover devices and/or side pocket mandrels are illustrated and described in various U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,914,078; 3,086,593; 3,741, 299; 3,760,832; 3,874,445; 4,111,608; 4,239,082; 4,441,519; 4,541,482; 4,640,350; 4,976,314; 5,483,988; 5,862,859; 5,971,004, and 6,082,455.
It is common practice to connect a plurality of side pocket mandrels in a tubing string. One shortcoming associated with prior art kickover tools and side pocket mandrels is that no mechanism has heretofore existed to discriminate one side pocket mandrel from another, and the operator never knows for certain if the kickover tool is located at the appropriate side pocket mandrel when running the kickover tool into the bore. Another shortcoming associated with the prior art is the problem of being able to run and retrieve gas lift and waterflood valves in high angled deviated wells. Those shortcomings have been overcome with the apparatus of the present invention.